


Death Is Only The Beginning

by Hallowtide



Series: Hadrian Reborn [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amoral Harry, Aunty Bellatrix Is The Best Bellatrix, BAMF Harry Potter, Bad Dumbledore, Blood Adoption, Courtship, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark!Harry, Death is only the beginning, Do-Over, Don’t copy to another site, Dumbledore Bashing, Eldritch Horror Peverells, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Loyalty, Fix-It, Fred and George Are The Heirs To The House Of Prewett, Harry Potter raised by others, Hermione Makes A Kickass Daughter Of The House Of Peverell, Horcrux Harry Potter, I Am Going To Create An Alternative Universe That Is So Self-Indulgent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Independent Harry, Insane Bookworm Bellatrix, Intelligent Draco Malfoy, Intelligent Harry, Loyal Draco Malfoy, M/M, Magical Bonds, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, Moral Ambiguity, OP Harry Potter, Overpowered Harry Potter, Pagan, Paganism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Harry, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Pupcub, Pureblood Politics, Ravenclaw Hermione, Rebirth, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Remus And Sirius Are Almost Sickeningly In Love, Sane Voldemort, Seer Luna Lovegood, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Sorted into a Different House, Soul Bond, Superpowered Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, Thirsty AF Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Twins, Weasley Twin Incest, Wizarding Culture, Wizarding Laws (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Traditions, Yes The Cackling And Explosions Coming From The Attic Is Aunty Bellatrix, dogfathers, familiar, family comes first, semi-super!Harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtide/pseuds/Hallowtide
Summary: Lord Voldemort finds an eternity without his equal unbearable, until he dies along with the rest of the world and is met with a familiar face that promises another chance.
Relationships: Fred Prewett/George Prewett, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hadrian Peverell/Thomas Slytherin, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Harry Potter/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Peverell/Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Hadrian Reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134440
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Death Is Only The Beginning

“I believe death is only a door. One closes, and another opens. If I were to imagine heaven, I would imagine a door opening. And he would be waiting for me there.”

―Cloud Atlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my Freaky Darlings, and welcome to the fifth anniversary of Hadrian Potter and the Daughters of Chronos. This story was originally intended to be a rewrite, however it looks very different from the original. 
> 
> Chapters will be uploaded without a schedule, and nobody including myself knows when it’ll happen. But they will. 
> 
> This is just a declaration of intent.


End file.
